1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling an image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses provided with hardware resources such as a scanner and a printer are installed at offices, homes, and the like, and processing such as copying, printing, facsimile transmission, and the like is performed on a daily basis. Such image forming apparatuses can perform printing on various sheets, and, for example, may perform printing on paper such as a postcard having front and back surfaces or upper and lower orientations. If a user feeds a postcard in a wrong orientation at the time of printing, the printed paper becomes upside down or its front and back are reversed with respect to the intended content.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-226084 discloses a technique in which a mark detection sensor for detecting the front and back of a postcard is disposed in a paper feed tray of a printing apparatus or on a conveying path from the paper feed tray to an image forming unit. Furthermore, it is described that the printing apparatus uses the mark detection sensor to detect the front and back or upper and lower orientations of a postcard, and performs printing after reversing as necessary the front and back surfaces or upper and lower orientations of an image that is to be printed on the paper according to the detection result.
However, according to the above-described conventional technique, a dedicated mark detection sensor has to be provided in order to determine the orientation of a paper for printing.